


Part 17:"Dark's Fortress/Raiki's Excuse"

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, Dn. Angel, Mythical Detective Loki - Fandom, Shaman King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra





	

Part:17 “Dark’s Fortress” “Raiki’s Excuse”

 

 

While Dark has arrive in his new base, He pay the driver and left the taxi.

After that, He immediately entered the base and checked his marked. 

His polo were wet again. He unbutton his pol and wipe the blood off.

 

“Where is he?”

“Happy!”

Dark called him. 

No one answered until some one knock on the door. 

“Tok! Tok!”

“Come in.” 

He ordered. 

Sneeze enters. He brought Happy with him. 

“Hello, master I brought Happy here.” 

Sneeze show him. 

“Good. Help me here.” 

Happy urgently went to help him. 

 

“Master, what happen to you?” 

Happy asked curiously.

“Don’t asked just help me.” 

Dark replied briskly.

Sneeze notice it. And phoned the doctor Faust.

 

Dr. Faust urgently travel upon receiving the call. He smiled when He saw the base. 

“Hello there, need help?”

The doctor asked.

“Right timing.” Come here. I need some help here.”

Dark replied. 

So Dr. Faust entered the room. He help them stop the blood. 

After that, He gave something for the mark. 

Dark thank him. 

“Thanks, Faust.” 

“Welcome.”

The doctor replied.

“Well, I got to go.” I’m so busy.” 

Then He vanish. 

The two dwarf accompanied the doctor and they were also gone. 

Dark smile at his bandage chest and call for one of his men. 

“So what happened?”

“Did you all scattered fear and violence?”

Dark asked.

“Yes sir!”

“We bomb a school.” 

The first man answered.

Dark smiled deviously.

“Good job.” What did the others done?”

“No report sir.” 

The man replied. 

“Okay, good bye.”

Dark was going to hung it up when the man scolded. 

“Wait! sir, I just want to asked.” “When will you pay us?”

Dark face darken.

“Tomorrow.” 

“Thank’s sir.”

And so Dark hung up the phone and the line was cut.

“Hel! Are you here?”

Dark called.

The door suddenly open.

“Yes brother.”

Hel voice echoed. 

“ I was wondering, if you can cook for me ?”

Dark asked doubting. 

“Ha?”

“I don’t even eat food.” How the hell I can cook?”

She replied Irritated. 

“Yeah right.”

Dark perspire and grin nervous.

“Okay, here.” Ordered pizza or something so i can eat.”

Dark lend her the money. Hel took it and went on her way.   
Then She went to a restaurant. 

She change her money using her powers to buy expensive food and take it out. 

“Good morning mam!”

“What can I do for you”

“I need a special food for my master.”

Hel replied.

“Here’s our menu just tell the waiter there.”

She points out.

“Okay.” 

Hel replied casually and she scan the list. 

She looks for a meaty one.

After an hour she calls the waiter and told him her order was and immediately

the waiter took the order and left. 

After 5 hours. The waiter brought a paper bag. 

 

“Here mam.”

Hel took it and pay the waiter.

The waiter return with the change. 

Then Hel left.

She urgently walk off the road and brought the food with her. 

“Brother!” 

“Just enter.”

Dark replied annoyed.

So she entered the room.

“Smells good! “What’s that?”

“I had no idea.”

 

Hel replied.

“Alright, just open it.” I’m hungry.”

So she opened the paper bag and took the food out.

Dark was delighted by the food and so thankful for what she bought.

He eats all of it and forgot Hel. After finishing the meal He remember his companion. Hel doesn’t eat any. So she gave her money. 

“Thanks brother.”

“Welcome.”

See yah!”

“So I had to go.”

 

So Dark was now alone in his base again. He forgot about the girls with what 

had happen. He just lie on the floor. He felt sleepy so immediately he fell asleep.

 

Mean while, Raiki’s plan which is escaping seems so difficult so he try another plan. Thinking about his new classmate, he used it as an excuse. 

“Mum! I got a sleep over at one of my classmate’s house.”

 

“Can I come?”

 

CC stared at him with suspicion. But she decide to allow him. 

 

“Alright, but be sure just to sleep there.”

 

“Yes mum!” Promise.”

“I won’t do naughty things.” 

Thanks.” 

He hug her . After that, he rush to the door and run out of the house. 

He was so happy that finally he will have a real father. Not a step one. 

While he was walking he instantly stops. 

He realized that he didn’t know where to go. 

Then he remember the mansion. 

“Of course the mansion.” 

He exclaim in delight.

And then he continue his journey.


End file.
